


Years ago

by Noltran



Category: Arrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noltran/pseuds/Noltran
Summary: Oliver erzählt Felicity von ihrer Begegnung als Oliver in QC. eingebrochen ist.





	Years ago

,,Oliver pass auf links.” ich drehte mich um und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig eine Faust auf mich zukommen.Ich duckte mich so dass die Faust mich verfehlte.Blitzschnell war ich wieder oben da stieß ich auch schon meine linken Hand in seine Luftröhre.Er fiel japsend auf die Knie.„Wer vertickt die Waffen?” Er schnappte nach Luft. „Ich weiss es nicht”  
Ich spannte mein Bogen und zielte auf sein Kopf.  
„Wer verkauft die Waffen?"  
„Okay okay okay.Die Waffen haben wir nicht mehr das FBI hat die Waffen beschlagnahmt.”  
„Wenn du lügst komme ich wieder.”  
Ich nahm mein Bogen und schoss.  
Ich hörte ihn schreien. Mein Pfeil war gut platziert.Haarscharf am Gesicht vorbei. Bevor er noch irgendetwas unternehmen konnte war ich schon weg.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
„Und war der Abend erfolgreich?”  
„Kommt drauf an”  
„Auf was?”  
„Darauf ob du Felicity dich ins FBI hacken und etwas für mich überprüfen könntest.”  
Sie antwortete mir nicht drehte sich aber um und fing an zu arbeiten.  
Ich nahm mein Bogen und legte ihn in den Schrank.Nachdem ich mich umgezogen und den Anzug in den Glaskasten gelegt hatte drehte ich mich zu Felicity um legte meine Hände auf ihre Schulter und begann zu massieren.„Oh ja das tut gut mach weiter.Ä also ich will nicht das du weiter machst.Nein ich will schon.Ich meine”Ich schmunzelte. „Ich mach gerne weiter Felicity.”  
„Und wie weit bist du?”  
„Fertig!”  
„Schauen wir mal ob der Typ gelogen hat. Felicity kannst du bitte schauen welche Sachen das FBI in der letzten Woche beschlagnahmt hat?“  
„Habs. In der letzten Woche wurden 3 Kg Heroin, 2.000$ Schmiergeld, 25 Glocks und 200 Sturmgewehre beschlagnahmt .“  
„Dann hat der Typ nicht gelogen.  
Ich frage mich nur was das FBI dort zu schaffen hatte.“  
„Ich weiss es! Laut den Akten haben die eine Hinweis bekommen dass da was nicht richtig läuft.“  
Ich nahm meine Hände von ihre Schultern und setzte mich auf dem Tisch.  
„Felicity ich muss dir was gestehen.“  
„Du willst mir doch kein Antrag machen oder?“  
„Nein.“  
„Ich wollte dir noch was sagen.  
Früher warst du mal nachts im Büro meines Vaters. Da hast du das Bild von mir und meinem Vater gesehen und du sagtest dass du es sehr schade fandest dass ich tot war ich hübscher.”  
„Woher woher weisst du das?” Fragte mich Felicity erstaunt.  
Ich amtete tief ein.  
„Ich war nicht immer auf der Insel”  
„Was?!” Sie sah mich erstaunt an.  
„Ja. Die Bratwa hat mich “gerettet”.  
Ich war in Hongkong gewesen.  
Waller wollte dass ich Chei na wei kriege also umbringe.  
Deswegen kam ich nach Starling.  
Ich bin Nachts bei Queens Consolidated eingebrochen naja eigentlich nicht eingebrochen dass Gebäude gehört ja mir. Auf jeden Fall kamst du dann ins Büro. Du sahst genauso so schön aus wie jetzt.”  
„Aber Oliver wenn du damals sogar schon in Starling City warst wieso bist du dann nicht zu deiner Familie gegangen?”  
„Ich konnte nicht Felicity aus vielen Gründen nicht. Und außerdem war ich sogar schon zu Hause gewesen aber ich bin gegangen.”  
„Warum, Oliver?!” Fragte sie mich.  
„Die Bratwa hätten dann Thea umgebracht.”  
„Du hättest zu den Medien gehen sollen dann hätten sie es viel schwieriger sie umzubringen.”  
Sie sah mich an.  
„Das war nicht der einzigster Grund. Was war der wirkliche Grund?”  
Ich sagte nichts  
„Oliver?”  
„Ich konnte nicht”  
„Wieso nicht”  
„Ich..... Ich konnte nicht.  
„Ich konnte nicht zeigen wie ich geworden bin. Dass ich ein Mörder bin ich konnte denen nicht antun zu sehen zu was ich geworden bin. Ich ihr kleines liebes Kind.”  
Ich schaute nach unten.  
Felicity stand auf.  
„Oliver?”  
„Oliver sieh mich an.”  
Sie nahm mein Kinn und drückte leicht nach oben.  
„Du bist der beste Mensch den ich je getroffen habe. Du bist kein Mörder. Das was die Insel aus dir gemacht hat bist du nicht mehr. Du hast es geschafft nur dass gute aus dieser Zeit mitzunehmen. Und ich bin froh dass du zurück gekommen bist.  
Ich bin auch sehr dankbar dafür dass du mich hast hier mitmachen lassen.  
Ich......... Ich liebe dich Oliver auch wenn du dass nicht auch für mich tust.”  
Ich beugte mich vor bis meine Lippen vor ihre sind. Dann küsste ich sie.  
Felicity war ganz erstaunt aber nahm den Kuss gerne an.  
„Felicity ich liebe dich”  
Ich stand auf und küsste sie erneut.Jetzt stand sie auch.„Die Insel hat dich nicht zum Monster gemacht sondern zum besseren Menschen.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
„Oliver wann hast du Felicity zum ersten mal gesehen?”fragte Diggle  
„Ich habe sie..”  
Ich wurde abrupt abgebrochen von Felicity:„Barry wartet oben auf dich.”  
Oliver drehte sich um und ging hoch in den Nachtclub.  
„Ah und Diggle um deine frage zu beantworten seid ungefähr 5 Jahre.”  
sagte ich  
Ich schmunzelte schelmisch  
„Seid 5 Jahre?  
Das geht doch gar nicht da war Oliver doch noch auf der Insel Felicity.”  
„Du hast gefragt wann wir uns zum ersten mal begegnet sind und das war ungefähr vor 5 Jahre.”  
Ich grinste ihn weiter schelmisch an.  
„Wie gehts das denn warst du auf der Insel?”fragte mich Diggle verdutzt.  
„Nein“  
„Hä“  
Ich lachte und ging an ihm vorbei.  
„Lass dir das mal von Oliver erzählen“  
Ich lies ein verdatterten Diggle zurück.


End file.
